KVDU-TV
KVDU-TV is a Fox affiliate in Amarillo, Texas. It broadcasts on Channel 7. Syndicated programming on KVDU which includes: Live! with Kelly and Michael,'' Family Guy'', The Simpsons, and ''Modern Family ''among others. In 1958, the station created the SuperStar 7 Logo as it was one of the first stations in the city to have a SuperStar Logo, it was retired in 1997 and changed to the current Circle 7 Logo. The station was an ABC affiliate at the sign-on until January 1, 2015. The station is rebroadcasted on translators throughout the Texas Panhandle, the Oklahoma Panhandle, and Eastern New Mexico. Website History *1996-1999: www.abc7amarillo.com *1999-2004: www.abc7kvdu.com *2004-2009: www.kvduabc7.com *2009-2013: www.abcamarillo.com *2013-2015: www.abc.go.com/kvduabc7 *2015-present: www.myfox7amarillo.com Ownership History *1956-1958: KVDU Television, Inc. *1958-1986: ABC *1986-1995: Capitol Cities/ABC *1995-2014: Disney/ABC *2014-present: Fox Television Stations Logos KVDU 1970s logo (The 3D stars design was created for KVDU in 1958 and was retired for good in 2004).png|KVDU logo from 1970s KVDU ID 1977.png|KVDU "Still the One" Logo from 1977 KVDU ID 1978.png|KVDU logo from 1978 promoting ABC's We're the One campaign (part 1) KVDU 1979.png|KVDU logo from 1979 promoting ABC's We're the One campaign (part 2) KVDU ID bumper Edge of the Night 1981.png|KVDU ID bumper from 1981 taken from The Edge of Night KVDU ID 1981.png|KVDU logo from 1981 promoting ABC's Now is the Time, ABC is the Place campaign KVDU 1982.png|KVDU logo from 1982 promoting ABC's Come on Along campaign KVDU 1983.png|KVDU logo from 1983 promoting ABC's That Special Feeling campaign KVDU 1984 ID.png|KVDU logo from 1984 promoting ABC's We're With You campaign KVDU ID bumper 1984 trivia trap.png|KVDU ID bumper from 1984 taken from Trivia Trap KVDU ID 1985.png|KVDU "You'll Love It on SuperSeven" Logo from 1985-86 KVDU bumper ID 1986.png|KVDU ID from 1986 taken from the former ABC show Heart of the City KVDU ID bumper 1986.png|KVDU varation ID bumper from 1986 taken from Heart of the City KVDU ID bumper 1986 growing pains.png|KVDU ID bumper from 1986 taken from Growing Pains KVDU bumper ID 1987.png|KVDU ID bumper from 1987 taken from Dynasty KVDU ID bumper 1987 disney sunday movie.png|KVDU ID bumper from 1987 taken from The Disney Sunday Movie KVDU bumper ID 1987 2.png|KVDU ID bumper from 1987 taken from Perfect Strangers KVDU bumper ID 1987 3.png|KVDU ID bumper from 1987 taken from All My Children KVDU ID bumper 1988.png|KVDU ID bumper from 1988 taken from The Wonder Years KVDU ID bumper 1989.png|KVDU ID bumper from 1989 taken from Full House KVDU ID bumper 1991.png|KVDU ID bumper from 1991 taken from The ABC Sunday Night Movie KVDU ID bumper 1993.png|KVDU ID bumper from 1993 taken from Boy Meets World KVDU ID bumper 1994.png|KVDU ID bumper from 1994 taken from Home Improvement KVDU logo (2009-2013).png|KVDU logo from 2009-2013 ABC7 KGOR.png|KVDU Logo (2013-2015) KVDU-TV variation.png|KVDU varation logo News/Station Presentation Station Slogans *You're Still Having Fun with Super 7, Super 7's Still the One (1979-1980; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *You and Me and Super 7 (1980-1981; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *Now is the Time, Super 7 is The Place (1981-1982; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *Come on Along with Super 7 (1982-1983; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *That Special Feeling on Super 7 (1983-1984; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *People Like You (1983-1986) *We're With You on Super 7 (1984-1985; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *You'll Love It on Super 7 (1985-1986; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *Together on Super 7 (1986-1987; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *The Panhandle's Favorite News Team (1986-1993) *Something's Happening on Super 7 (1987-1990; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *Amarillo's Watching Super 7 (1990-1992; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *If It's in the Texas Panhandle, It Must Be Super 7 (1992-1993; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *When It Comes to News in the Panhandle, You Can Rely on Us (1993-1998) *Watched By More Amarilloans, Super 7, ABC (1993-1996; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *Nobody Does It Like Super 7 (1996-1997; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *TV is Good on ABC 7 (1997-1998; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *We Love TV on ABC 7 (1998-1999; localized version of ABC ad campaign) *The Most Watched in the Panhandle (1998-2014) *The Most Powerful Name in Local News (2014-present) *ABC 7, Start Here (2009-2014; localized version of ABC ad campaign; this was the last slogan before switching to Fox in 2014) *So Fox 7 (2014-present; localized version of Fox ad campaign) Newscast Titles *Your Esso Reporter (1956-1965) *The Scene (1965-1968) *(Super 7) Eyewitness News (1968-1997) *ABC 7 Eyewitness News (1997-2009, 2013-2015) *ABC Amarillo Eyewitness News (2009-2013) *Fox 7 Eyewitness News (2015-present) Current On-Air Staff Tyler Winnerfield - News Director *Ajay Richards - anchor; weekday mornings "Fox 7 Eyewitness News in the Morning" and "Fox 7 Eyewitness News at Noon" *Jill Crawford - anchor; weekday mornings "Fox 7 Eyewitness News in the Morning" and "Fox 7 Eyewitness News at Noon" *Louie Smith - anchor; weeknights at 9 *Jan Cranberry - anchor; weeknights at 9 *Pat Thomas - anchor; weekend evenings FOX 7 StormTeam Meteorologists *Aaron Olsen - meteorologist; weekday mornings "Fox 7 Eyewitness News in the Morning" and "Fox 7 Eyewitness News at Noon" *Susan Michaels - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 9 *Lawson Daring - meteorologist; weekend evenings FOX 7 Sports Team *Ben Duhon - sports director; weeknights at 9 *Aaron Riley - sports reporter; weekend evenings; also weeknight reporter (see below) Current On-Air Reporters *Christopher Leaf - general assignment reporter *Gary Loveland - general assignment reporter *Nicole Bacon - general assignment reporter *Sophia Acorn - general assignment reporter *Grace Cunningham - general assignment reporter *Tyler Carman - general assignment reporter *Ryan Coolington - general assignment reporter *Alice Bynes - general assignment reporter *Mason Griffin - general assignment reporter *Daniel Lion - general assignment reporter *Mia Ericson - general assignment reporter *Jack Wiffington - general assignment reporter *Brandon Matthews - general assignment reporter *Josh Pressman - general assignment reporter News Voiceovers *Wally Parker (1967-1970) *Ernie Anderson (1970-1993) *Charlie Van Dyke (1993-1996) *Scott Chapin (1996-2004) *Joe B. Geoffrey (2004-present) Category:FOX affiliated stations Category:Channel 7 Category:Texas Category:Amarillo Category:Fox Television Stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1956 Category:Former ABC affiliates Category:Television channels and Stations established in 1956